A Late Holiday Story
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: Mikan Sakura walks into the classroom a dull and dirty girl. The first word that comes to his mind; Disgusting. But when paired up to leave the academy for the holiday season, will he change his mind about her? Will he maybe even fall in love? MxN
1. Chapter 1

The gang- 16

Natsume's POV

I walked into the regularly noisy classroom and took my seat next to Ruka. Not soon after though, Gaylord came prancing in, a little overly happy. It seemed the rest of the class noticed because they quieted down.

"Okay class, I have two announcements!" Naru started. Everybody's attention was on him. We never have announcements made by him personally.

"The first announcement is that it is almost Christmas break! And this year, somebody has convinced the principal to let you go home!" Naru yelled. Everybody began to cheer wildly, until Narumi held up a finger.

"But you have to go with a partner." He said. A mob of girls formed around me asking me to be their partners.

"Natsume-sama, Hyuuga-sama! Be my partner! Meet your future in-laws!" most of the girls screamed.

"The partners will be drawn. And since the break is two weeks long, the Christmas week you will be at one house and the New Years week, you will be at your partner's house." Naru explained, dropping many of the girls' moods.

"Natsume, would you like to be my…" Ruka said, before Naru added something else.

"Your partner has to be of the opposite gender!" he interrupted. I sucked my teeth and gave him a glare. Naru gave a little shiver but then disregarded it.

"Who would like to draw first?!" he called. Luna jumped out of her seat.

"I am so going to get Natsume-sama. Then he'll come to my house, love my family, we'll get married, then make love and have kids and live together forever." Luna said as she walked to the box Naru was holding. She drew and in the back of my head, I was praying that she wouldn't draw me.

"Who is it?" Shoda asked.

"Natsume!" Luna squealed jumping up and down. I sighed mentally. My prayers weren't heard. Narumi quickly swiped the paper from her, before I was able to get up to walk to her side.

"Mochu." Narumi said. Mochu got up instead of me and walked over to her side. She grumbled and walked with him to the back of the room where they were commanded to go. It went on like this for every girl that drew. Ruka unfortunately drew the Ice Queen/Blackmailer. Now it was supposed to be my turn but there was no other girl left, leaving me with a smirk.

"Don't smirk yet, Natsume. That leads me to my second announcement…" he said before Luna interrupted.

"He gets to pick to be in my group?!" she marveled. Naru shook his head.

"My second announcement is that we have a new student. You may come in." Naru said. Everybody gasped and turned all their heads to the door. I just ignored whoever was gonna walk in. I heard the door open but heard no reactions, not even gossip or shit. Noticing so, I opened one eye and averted my sight to the door. There was a girl or was that a guy. Either way, the person was dirty and ugly. I made a disgusted face. I have to stay with that? Imagine what that thing's family and home looks like.

"Disgusting, I'd rather stay in this shit of an academy for the holidays." I said, with a scowl.

"Shut it Hyuuga." Imai said. Everybody gasped. I wouldn't doubt them. Ice Queen just defended some shit that walked through the door.

"Imai-san, you just defended that shit. What could possibly be your relationship with her?" Luna asked watching as Imai walked up to the girl by the door. To everybody's surprise, _the_ Imai and the thing hugged. When they let go after a second or two, Imai spoke.

"5,000 yen." She said, holding out her hand. Everybody in the class, except me and Ruka, pitched in to find out the piece of information, even Naru did.

"I'm her best friend." Said the thing in a dull voice. It sounded more feminine, so I'm going to assume it is a girl.

"Well then, everybody, you know my rule. New student equals free period." Naru said and leaped out of the room.

Mikan's POV

Narumi-sensei leapt out of the room as I gestured Hotaru to follow me out of the room as well

"Narumi-sensei!" I called lowly, once I was in the hallway. He stopped skipping and turned around. I walked up to him and stood staring him in the eye. Right before he was going to utter out any words, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He was a little tense under the hug.

"My mom, Yuka, wanted me to tell you that she apologizes for any pain that she might have caused you and to please take care of me." I said. He stiffened up a little more hearing my mother's name but then loosened up and hugged me back for a minute. When I looked up, I just turned around and walked towards Hotaru. From the corner of my eye, I could see the small smile on his face and emotional gleam in his eye. I turned my sight back forward and led Hotaru to my temporary dorm. I opened the door and saw two boys from our class inside. One boy had blonde hair with cerulean eyes. Pending on the soft expression on his face and the gentle way he holds that bunny, I can tell he is a kind and honest boy. The other boy had raven hair and crimson eyes that looked like they could hypnotize you if you stared too long. His expression was hard, stoic, and cold. Something tells me this boy is not very warm and things have happened to him.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga, Nogi?" Hotaru asked.

"More like what are you doing here?" the crimson eyed boy said. Hotaru never liked it when people talked to her as if they had authority higher than hers, so she took out her baka gun while a blaze emerged from the crimson eyed's palm. Fire alice? I see. Seeing the fire burning in each of their eyes, both me and the blond stood forth, to prevent things from getting out of hand.

"Hi, my name is Ruka Nogi. I sleep over at this dorm most of the times. Not to intrude but may I ask why you have the key to our room?" the blond asked extremely politely, taking the time to hold out his hand for me to shake. His kindness made me smile, something that I didn't expect ever to emerge on my face again after what happened.

"Mikan Sakura. This room was assigned as my temporary dorm, according to the staff. My real dorm, which should be ready after the Christmas break, is next door. Until then I have to stay here." I said, not sounding eccentric, but the dullness in my voice lightened up a bit. I shook his hand and gave a nod.

"If he's Ruka Nogi, then you must be Natsume Hyuuga. Hotaru tells me you two are the heartthrobs of this school." I said, walking up and standing in front of Hyuuga. Hyuuga sucked his teeth ad rolled his eyes. What a bad attitude. I pulled on his cheek.

"What do they see in your attitude?" I asked, before letting go. He looked angry at me. Angry like he could kill me angry.

"Natsume, how about you get me a soda, please?" Nogi asked. Hyuuga groaned and walked around me and out the door.

"Hotaru, can you get my bag from homeroom? I left it there by accident." I said. She nodded and left the room. Too bad I didn't bring a bag to homeroom.

"I imply you need to talk to me about something. You didn't bring a bag to homeroom." Nogi said.

"When I touched his cheek, I processed his memories. It explains his bad memories. Either way, have a first aid kit ready tonight." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"While Hyuuga is getting your soda, a man dressed in black is going to say something about a mission. I looked into Hyuuga's future. He's going to have a gun shot in his right arm. Don't tell him I know this stuff. I can tell he doesn't like people knowing." I said.

"Thanks for telling me ahead of time. How did you know?" he asked.

"You don't need to ask if we are going to an academy for the very reason. I'm just starting my job early. During this break, I'll be watching over your best friend and you'll be watching over mine. If you have mine back safe, like I will have yours, then I assure you, I will owe you a large debt as well as my highest gratitude." I said.

"Same here. How come you sound so dull when you speak and never smile?" he asked, his head tilted at an angle when questioning me. I gave a small smile.

"It's nice. I bet you if you smile for Natsume he might be happy during the holidays." Nogi said.

"Well, we'll see what I think about what I decide to do. Maybe I don't want to make him happy and just do my job, watching over him." I said.

"Maybe, but you may want to cheer him up for something. Natsume is a nice kid, even if he doesn't give off the sense of being nice. But is there anything else you wanted to discuss?" he asked.

"In Hyuuga's family, there are two females. Who are they?" I asked.

"His mom and his sister you must be talking about. His sister, Aoi, is a real cheerful girl. Always very giving and happy. His mother is the same way and her name is Kaoru. Don't tell him that I told you about his family though. He doesn't like me talking about his personal business to others without his permission." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be seeing you then." I said, walking towards the window and jumping out. It's time to go to the classroom to pick up Hotaru and then to the guidance office.

Next Day Mikan's POV

I arrived in class before anyone else, so I was alone until Hyuuga and Nogi came in with Hotaru shortly after a few minutes later. I saw that Hyuuga was bandaged on his left arm. The bandaging wasn't visible. It was just that there were crinkles in his shirt that were more frequent in the part of my vision than any other part of his arm. Narumi skipped in.

"Hello class! Mikan-chan. Today is free day for everybody to get packed. Tomorrow is the big day. Before I send you off to pack though, I must explain the rules of the trip. You will have these alice control bracelets placed on you, meaning you will not be able to use your alice outside of the school. You are not to tell strangers of alices. Stay with your partner at all times. You will be staying one week at one person's house and the other week at the other person's house. In case of any emergency in which you will need to use your alice, we will be monitoring you 24/7 and we will send a teacher to help you, remotely from the academy. So overall, have fun." Narumi said. Everybody cheered and rushed out of the room. Hyuuga, Nogi, Hotaru, and I all walked slowly towards our rooms. Hotaru and Nogi both got to their rooms on the third floor, while Hyuuga and I continued to our room on the fourth. When we got up there, I pulled out a luggage from under the couch and threw all the things in the drawer they gave me, in there. I turned and saw Hyuuga looking at me with disgust written all over his face.

"What?" I bit at him.

"You look like a dirty hobo. Clean yourself up tomorrow. My family is really clean." He said. I nodded and continued packing.

Next Morning Mikan's POV Still

I woke up early and walked into the bathroom to get changed, looking nicely. I hope this trip goes okay. And I really should lighten up my mood. Natsume's isn't going to do any one any. I put on some jeans and a red shirt that said happy holidays on it. I looked in the bathroom mirror. Now how am I supposed to smile? I thought of my past Christmases, not that happy. But I remember the one Christmas where I received a load of presents from my parents. I was so happy. I looked in the mirror, and the smile on my face was just perfect. I came out of the bathroom. Hyuuga was there staring wide eyed at me. It was probably the fact that I was not wearing tattered clothes. I mean, it can't be because of looks or anything. I'm not pretty.

Natsume's POV

I woke up and got out of bed, noticing that Sakura was not on the couch. Ruka was still in bed, since he had his own bed in the room. I walked towards the bathroom and at the same moment the door to the bathroom opened. She was so beautiful. My mouth fell open slightly and I think my breath stopped at that moment.

"Morning Hyuuga!" she said cheerfully with a smile, then walked past me and out the door. I turned around to make sure that she was real and saw Ruka standing there instead.

"You looked like a gaping idiot." He said, bluntly but with a cheerful tone in his voice. I made my face stoic once again.

"Shut up." I said. I could feel some heat in my cheeks, so I lowered my face so that my bangs would cover the blush rising.

"Oh! A Blush, Natsume? Talk about love at first sight?" Ruka said. He seemed overly happy.

"I don't love that girl, Ruka. You are being overly happy over nothing. I just wasn't expecting that." I said.

"So you admit she looked pretty?" Ruka asked.

"No, she was just as ugly as ever. Now shut up and let's get ready. ." I said walking into the bathroom and trying to ignore Ruka's comments. After I got out of the bathroom, Ruka got in, and then when he got out, we left to the classroom. As a class we walked out of the actual building and then noticed about 500 limos parked out front. The elementary school students were the first to go as they got in the limo with their partners and were off. After that, the middle school students, and then it was finally our turn. Sakura and I were last. We walked to the car and Naru followed behind us. We both got in the car and waited for Naru to shut the door.

"You did a good thing Mikan." He said and closed the door. After telling the address of my home, he closed the door and pat it to signal departure. I sat there looking out the window for about half an hour until I looked to my right to see Sakura asleep. She looked just as beautiful in her sleep. Her face was peaceful and serene. I turned back and waited for the rest of the ride.

**I'll try to update as soon as I can**


	2. Chapter 2

At Natsume's Village Natsume's POV Still

When we arrived in front of my house, Sakura was still asleep. I shook her a little.

"Mom? Dad?" she muttered. Nobody calls their parents in their sleep.

"Why?" she continued to mutter. I shook her a little more.

"I don't want to leave. It's cold." She muttered. Now I feel like I'm prying. I flicked her forehead. Out of nowhere she grabbed my finger and twisted it, causing me to wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, letting go of my finger when she saw me.

"It's okay. We're here, but you were talking in your sleep. Something about not wanting your parents to leave." I said.

"Forget everything you heard." She said her tone becoming dull and monotonous immediately. I nodded and told her to get out of the car. We walked up the steps of my house with our luggage and I rang the doorbell.

"Who could that be during the holiday season?" I heard my mom say through the door. I heard footsteps and then the door opened. Sakura was behind me.

"Natsume!" she screamed, when she opened the door and saw me. She hugged me tightly but then backed off.

"Wait. Are you real?" she asked pulling my cheek. I nodded.

"Aoi! Natsume's home for some reason!!!!!" Mom screamed into the house.

"Really?! Natsume-nii!!!!" I heard Aoi scream throughout the house. The next thing I know something tackled my legs. Good thing I was sturdy enough not to fall down.

"Hey, Buriko." I said.

"Why do you always call me Buriko?! I haven't seen you in years and that is how you greet me?!" Aoi yelled. I heard soft giggles from behind me.

"You have a heartwarming family Hyuuga." Sakura said. I knew she wasn't lying by the genuine glint in her eye.

"Who's this Natsume-nii?" Aoi asked, wiggling her eyebrows as if suspecting a relationship somewhere.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, his classmate. We were assigned partners when visiting home so I was assigned to him. You can call me Mikan." Sakura introduced herself.

"Well then welcome to our home, Mikan-chan. We hope you feel at home." My mom said.

"It's cold out here. Let's go inside and talk to Natsume-nii and Mikan-nee!" Aoi called.

Mikan's POV

"It's cold out here. Let's go inside and talk to Natsume-nii and Mikan-nee!" Aoi called.

"Nee?" I asked.

"Yep! You're my new sister. Now let's go in!" Aoi said, rushing me in. She led me to the living room and sat me on the couch and then threw herself on my lap.

"I've always wanted Natsume-nii to come back home for some time. And I've always thought what it would be like to have a sister. And now I have decided that you are my sister and had both of my wishes come true." Aoi said, with a smile I couldn't resist smiling back to.

"Well then, Aoi, since I'm your sister, I should know a few things about you. What do you like to do? What's your favorite color? What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked.

"I like to play with my dolls and I also like to bake. My favorite color is pink. And I want to be a pastry chef when I grow up!" she answered.

"Oh, a patissiere? And do you want to open a patisserie when get older as well?" I asked.

"Pati-what?" she said in her cute voice.

"Patissiere and patisserie. The French words for pastry chef and pastry shop." I explained. She nodded, understanding now.

"Does your mom let you bake sweets for her?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not good at baking sweets. Just the basic breakfast, dinner, and lunch so I can't let her bake since I don't know how to make them and wouldn't be able to resolve anything if we messed up. Baking is more complex than you think. I tried it before, just to see if we could make just a small thing, but failed completely. It did not come out like the picture on the paper." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Well, I have quite a few recipes up my sleeve. I bet you I can make a buffet of sweets, that is, if Aoi would like to help me." I said. Aoi eagerly jumped off my lap and hugged me.

"I would love to make sweets with you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled gleefully.

Natsume's POV

She's wonderful. I have never seen Aoi so happy. Not to mention that Sakura just met her. Maybe Sakura is alright after all.

"It's the least I could do since you are taking me into your home for a while. I'll try my best to make this holiday cheerful, because Hyuuga over there surely isn't smiling." Sakura said. I take it back. She's got a few hitches.

"That's great! We eat dinner at six, which means dessert would be starting at about 6:30 to 7:00." Mom said.

"Since I'm already gonna be in the kitchen, I'll make dinner for you guys. And I'll call you Aoi, when it's time to make sweets. But first, can someone tell me where the kitchen is?" Sakura asked. Mom laughed and led her there, returning a minute or two after.

"Natsume, that girl is wonderful. If you hit it off with her one day, I would have no problem." My mom said, walking into the living room.

"Girls are annoying. I'm not interested in dating any at the moment." I said.

"But Natsume-nii, Mikan-nee is awesome! Look! I just met her and she is offering to teach me how to make pastries and cook us dinner and a sweets buffet!" Aoi whined.

"No, I don't need a girl stuck on me 24/7 like at school where they are throwing themselves at me." I said.

"Fine, be that way. But you are gonna have to get along with her." Aoi said.

"Whatever. So what went on while I was gone?" I asked. The conversation basically continued like that. We took the time before dinner to catch up with each other. After about an hour of conversation is when Aoi left o make pastries though.

6:00 Natsume's POV

Sakura walked into the living room with Aoi.

"The dinner is served." She said.

"And it's really pretty! Nee-chan can really cook!" Aoi mused. Mom and I got up and walked to the dining room. There were 3 plates set on the table. On them was what would be rate a five star meal.

"It looks wonderful Mikan-chan!" my mother mused.

"Appearance is part of any chef's critique, but it is taste that matters most." Aoi said, as if she was a professional.

"Nee-chan told me that." She finished.

"There's only 3 plates on the table." I said, noticing the four of us.

"Oh yes. I would feel intruding if I were to eat here since you were just reunited and should talk calmly while eating and besides, I need to watch the pastries and put the final touches and such so I cant join." She said.

"No, you have to eat!" my mother objected.

"I will eat, it'll just be that I'll be in the kitchen." She said.

"Uh, uh, pull up a chair and eat here." My mother objected slash suggested. Sakura's eyes saddened then.

"Please let me eat alone tonight. It's something I need to do." She said, her voice sad. My mother and Aoi were take shocked by her voice and when we saw a tear fall to the ground.

"Okay, if you really feel that strongly about it." My mother said with concern evident in her eyes.

"Thank you." Sakura said, walking to the kitchen with her head low as we watched her go. When she was out of sight my mother and Aoi turned to me.

"What was that?" they asked.

"I don't know. I'm not close to her. But sometimes she does that, she gets dull or monotonous all of a sudden with things." I said.

"You think it's issues with family or friends?" Aoi asked,

"Maybe, but as we get to know her we might find out. For now, let's just try to keep her happy. It's only fair seeing as she is trying the same for us. And we should eat this lovely food she made us. I mean look at this. I would think this were five star restaurant food." My mom said. We all nodded and began eating the food. I have to admit that it was delicious. After around half an hour Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry about a while ago, but the sweets are done now." She said with a smile.

"Let me help you bring them in." my mom said. Sakura shook her head.

"I'll bring them in one by one." She said, walking away. She came in with dishes after dishes of sweets. She finally stopped returning to the kitchen, the table was filled with sweets.

"What is all this?!" my mother asked with wide eyes.

"It's not much. Fairly simple and quick pastries but they are; Chocolate Tart, Mango Pear Mousse, Lemon Roulade, Tuxedo Chocolate Square, Kiwi Cake, 4 Seasons Cake, Crocumbuche, Mint Delice, Les Trois, and a few other things that I haven't made in a while. There's about five slices of each and the entire thing is in the kitchen." She said.

"I cant believe you can make all this." My mom said.

"I helped!" Aoi said.

"Yep, Aoi helped a lot." She said.

"I felt kind of like I was slowing you down. But I did learn a few things. The hard things and recipes I didn't." Aoi said.

"No you weren't. I'm glad you learned a few things, but how about digging in now. I'll join you." She said with a smile and sat down with us. We began eating the sweets and Aoi kept on talking on how fluent Sakura's movements were when she baked.

"Well then, we have to watch Sakura bake sometime. This is delicious!" my mom said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Mikan's POV

I felt a dark presence appear in the room.

"Persona." I heard Hyuuga growl.

"Correct Kuro Neko." A voice said. Then a man appeared, dressed in black completely with a white mask covering only half of his face. I immediately recognized who it was.

"What do you want?" Hyuuga scowled.

"You didn't think that missions would stop because you were on a little break? You will be doing them every single night." Persona said sadistically.

"My son does what?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. **(Okay, this is the deal with Mrs. Hyuuga for this story. She did attend Alice Academy, but back then nobody that was not involved knew of missions and nobody but the dangerous class of back then was involved in it. They kept quiet about it. And let's say that she had the alice that went away when she grew up [childhood shape alice]. Aoi doesn't know that Mrs. Hyuuga ever had an alice. And Aoi never had an alice. I know it's a lot of changes, but it'll pay off later on.)**

"Missions." I repeated. Persona tossed Hyuuga a folder. I looked into Hyuuga's future and saw the perfect opportunity to talk to Persona. He disappeared and I turned my attention to Hyuuga. Hyuuga's hand was quaking while holding the manila folder. He then punched the table and left the room. Mrs. Hyuuga and Aoi both looked towards me. I could feel my face become stoic and my emotions cold. How could I not when poor Hyuuga has to go through this on his only break and time to reunite with his family. But why should I care. Usually I don't associate my feelings with people. What's so different about Hyuuga.

"Mikan?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. I removed my gaze from the direction Hyuuga went and turned to his family to explain. My voice was dull when I spoke.

"Missions. A secret the school keeps from the parents of its students. The students of dangerous ability class, what your son is placed in, go on special missions for the school. Why they're special? Because these missions are deadly, that's why. The students of dangerous ability class are the spies of the academy. They are sent to spy, steal files, and even kill people from the, let's say, opposing team. This opposing team is known as the AAO or anti-alice organization. Every once in a while the students of dangerous ability class are given a folder by their teacher, or the mission specialist of the academy, Persona. But they don't go in untrained. Persona gives them personal brutal training. He shows no mercy. A heartless person he is. And his alice, can kill you within seconds, which is why nobody defies him. I'm not supposed to know all this seeing as I just transferred two days ago, so don't tell anybody, not even Hyuuga, that I know." I said. Aoi and Mrs. Hyuuga's eyes were wide at my dull voice at first, but then when they heard what their own blood has to go through; their eyes were saucers that could be mistaken for UFOs.

"Does he ever come back hurt?" Aoi asked, practically unable to speak.

"Nobody ever comes back unharmed. This is exactly why Hyuuga is the top agent. He sometimes returns without an injury. It is more common for him to come back with one, but less likely than others, seeing as he has the strong fire alice. Unfortunately enough for him, even if he is unharmed during the mission, he does have the limitless alice shape. This leaves him where his alice can be used as often and as powerfully as he likes but either shortens his lifespan or can kill him if overused." I said.

"How do you know all this?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"That I shouldn't tell you. But I can tell you that Hyuuga should be home by late tonight. Missions usually begin at midnight, when he should take off, and return at whatever time based on the difficulty of the mission." I said.

"I'm staying up tonight. I can't bear my son being hurt." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Whatever you do, don't tell him that I told you about these missions. He isn't as lenient as you. He'll question me until I tell him why I know all this. And I'm not up for that. Give him a bit of time in his room and then I'll go up and check on him." I said.

Half an Hour Later Mrs. Hyuuga's POV

"I think he has probably cooled down. And I would like to apologize for the tone I took before when explaining to you, it must have taken you all by surprise. I kind of take that tone automatically when a sensitive subject is brought up or anything I really shouldn't be talking about is brought up." Sakura said, standing up and now talking in the tone that she took when we met her.

"You'll be sleeping in the same room as Natsume since it isn't that big of a house. I hope it isn't much of an inconvenience. The room is big though. It has a little living room in there. I'll show you the way" I said, standing up.

"That's perfectly fine. In the academy, my temporary dorm was Hyuuga's dorm. He shared it with his best friend Ruka Nogi. You should know him, I bet, considering they are childhood friends. I slept on the couch there." She said. Natsume is gonna get a scolding tomorrow. Letting a girl sleep on the couch?! And I thought Ruka was better than that! Shame on both of them! I led Aoi and Mikan-chan through the hallway, up the stairs, and down the hall to Natsume's room. I knocked and then opened the door. Natsume was sitting in the living room, apparently sitting his ass on the couch staring at the folder angrily with his feet propped on the coffee table. That bum!

"Natsume Hyuuga, get your feet off the table. Whatever this mission shit may be, does not give you an excuse to be all pouty and screw up the beautiful glass table. That shit cost money you know! Now god damn set up the bed for you and Mikan-chan!" I commanded. He got up and did as told, immediately.

"Wait. For me _and_ Sakura?" he asked, stopping what he was doing.

"Well there's only one bed and I will not accept either of you sleeping on the couch." I said. Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"You do know that Sakura's a girl right?" he asked.

"Of course she knows, you idiot!" Mikan-chan yelled, slapping him on the shoulder playfully. She was already near him since she had decided to help set up the bed.

"You're not gonna do anything to her. You said girls are annoying. But Mikan-chan, if he touches you in any way, I'm down the hall, and so is Aoi." I said.

"What can Aoi do?" Natsume said in a tone that clearly stated she-can't-do-anything-to-me.

"Oh but I can, Natsume-nii. I'm a very scary person when I put my mind to it." Aoi said, in a creepy voice. Natsume rolled his eyebrows and the two continued setting up the bed.

At Midnight Mikan's POV

I was told to wake up Mrs. Hyuuga and Aoi at the time that Natsume left, so that we could wait and help him if he needed it when he got back.

At 3 in the Morning Mikan's POV Still

I had been waiting by the door for Hyuuga and Persona to arrive. I already knew that he had been injured seeing as I was watching the mission with one of my alices. Mrs. Hyuuga and Aoi had fallen asleep in the living room by accident, but that was better. I felt a presence at the door and opened it, knowing they were back. Persona was carrying Hyuuga. I took Hyuuga from Persona. I heard shuffling.

"Mikan, is he back?" I heard a sleepy Aoi ask from a far distance.

"We heard the door open." Mrs. Hyuuga said walking with her. When they were close by but yet to see Persona and Hyuuga, I knocked them out with one of my alices.

"What did you do?" Persona asked, wondering what I did to them.

"Nii-san, we need to talk." I said.


End file.
